hunter_x_hunter_original_stufffandomcom-20200214-history
Nagi Arashi
Nagi Arashi '(なぎ あらし, ''Nagi Arashi) is the only daughter of Miyato and Hiromi Arashi, the younger sister of Tsukiko and Isamu Arashi, and the twin sister of Akazii Arashi. She used to live in Draikar Village as a Celestial Priest, however recently left to search for her twin brother who was banished from the Village. Now, instead, Nagi is currently residing in Jaisper City, playing music at the monthly festivals to try and earn enough money to travel the world, all in search of her twin brother. She uses an ability she developed to hide her appearance and pose as a male human named Sakiko, as her true form makes it obvious that she is of another species. Appearance Nagi is a tall young woman of average build who, as the child of a Shaman Celestial, has pointed elf-like ears, sage green skin, a singular eye in the middle of her face and a large grey horn on her forehead. Her eye is bright yellow. She can, however, make herself appear more human, in which she keeps her pointed ears, but has fair skin and two normal eyes, which are a mix of orange and yellow. Her hair in both forms is messy shoulder length white hair. Back in Draikar Village, Nagi dressed like the rest of the female Priests. She wore a white and dark purple traditional Japanese shrine maiden's shirt, along with a white skirt with a gold swirl pattern. Now, she wears a baggy dark purple shirt under an oversized ragged dark brown jacket, along with beige trousers and black boots, with a black scarf. Her shirt is baggy because she is posing as a man named Sakiko, and so it makes it harder to know she's actually female. Personality As Sakiko, Nagi appears as if she is a completely different person. Being quite calm, often speaking quietly and showing caution in what she says. She is quite clueless too, due to her being a Celestial from Draikar Village, and doesn't speak often. She's rather softspoken and gentle, which is shown best when others are hurt, in which she acts similar to a mother trying to calm their child. In reality, Nagi is easily excited and childish in a way, talking loudly and asking questions often, almost the exact opposite of when posing as Sakiko. Nagi is also hard to annoy, being tolerant of others, and is usually too trusting, revealing her true self to anyone who she deems a friend if asked. In situations of danger, or when someone else is hurt, she has been known to panic, often shouting and just worrying others around her. When it comes to fighting, Nagi can come off as rather disturbing. She doesn't quite understand death, and so when she is forced to kill she is seeminfly unphased, barely even changing her expression. Some have said her singular wide-open eye can be creepy at times, too. Background Born in Draikar Village, located in the Republic of Vrane, to Miyato and Hiromi Arashi, Nagi was born alongside her twin brother Akazii. The twins are the youngest of four siblings, having two older brothers named Tsukiko and Isamu. While their brother Isamu was slated to become one of the next leaders of Draikar Village, Tsukiko, Nagi and Akazii were trained from childhood to become Priests once they were older. The four siblings had always been close, spending most of their time together whenever they could, not speaking to many of the other kids around. However, despite this, Nagi's brother Akazii was always more reserved than the others. Akazii was born with a rare illness, which made his body begin to break down severely. The Shamans in the Village were able to cure the illness, however damage had already be done, and Akazii had to walk with a cane, due to difficulty standing on his own with how frail and feeble his body had become. As such he couldn't always go out with the others, and would instead have to instead watch from his bedroom. However, whenever this happened, Nagi would usually stay inside with him, trying to keep him company best she could. This lead to Akazii being closer to Nagi than he was to his brothers. Once they had all grown up, while staying close for the most part, they all saw eachother less and less often, as while Isamu basically became an heir to Draikar Village, Tsukiko, Nagi and Akazii finished their training and became priests, with Akazii even becoming the High Priest of the Village. However, Akazii had changed. Over the years, he had come to have incestuous romantic, albeit twisted, feelings for Nagi, believing they were 'meant to be together' and that she would 'be his'. While he originally kept his feelings hidden, he eventually decided to act on them, attempting to make advances towards his sister. This however backfired, and Nagi instead left her brother, as he was not able to stop her, not being fast enough. She went to their father, and it was decided between them and the Village elders that Akazii should answer for his actions, as it was not accepted in Draikar Village. When they sent two guards to bring him before them, however, he used his status as High Priest, along with his father's position as leader, as a reason to why he didn't need to answer to them or the elders. There was a struggle between the three in which one of the guards were killed before Akazii was subdued. For his incestuous actions, now along with murder, Akazii was banished from Draikar Village, told to never return. Two years later, in present day, Nagi has left Draikar Village in search of Akazii, feeling responsible for his banishment from their Village and wanting to apologise. She eventually found herself in Jaisper City, hoping to earn enough money to travel in hopes of finding Akazii. Plot Jaisper City Nagi makes her first appearance in Jaisper City, posing as Sakiko. She is performing at the festival when Fuyuki, Pitou, Luka and Kade are visiting, playing the violin. She later watches Hitomi's marionette show with the four, before seeing Ketsume's show after Hitomi takes off. Equipment '''Switchblade: '''While in Jaisper City, Nagi bought a switchblade knife for protection. The knife is small, however as switchblades are often used as weapons, it is effectively for protection. She carries it in her coat pocket. Abilities & Powers Nen Nagi is not an exceptionally noteworthy fighter, yet would be able to hold her own well against people who can't use Nen. This is not helped by the fact that her only ability is one not used for fighting directly, however, if acting in a team she would likely be quite useful acting in the background, as she could mind control others with her manipulation ability. '''Hypnotic Gaze (旋回トランス, Swirling Trance) Type: Manipulation Hypnotic Gaze (旋回トランス, Swirling Trance) is an ability which allows Nagi to take control of other people, at the cost of losing control of her own body. When she activates this ability, her eye (or eyes, depending on whether or not she's disguising herself as a human), begins to display an endlessly moving swirling patter. For Nagi to then take control, the person she wants must look directly into her eye/eyes, and at that moment they will both be frozen in place. After a few seconds pass, Nagi will lose control of her body, and collaps on the spot. She will then have complete control over the other person, however if she touches her own body, she will go back to herself. She can also go back by the ability running out (it can last up to an hour), or forcing herself back. It should also be noted that if the person she is controlling is to die, she will also die too. Battles & Competitions Quotes Trivia